New Presence
by Silent Stinger
Summary: After Chapter 2, read Damien's Destiny. Please R&R! :-)
1. Damien

Notes: Yea, this will probably suck, but I decided to take another shot at it. Oh yea, I don't own any of these guys. Well I do own Damien. And none of this ever happened.  
  
Wrestling. Always my #1 goal. And here I was, after Vince saw me one day, he decided to give me a shot at the big leagues. I went under the name Damien. My finisher- the Dementia Drop. Kinda hard to explain how to do. I leap in the air off the turnbuckle and do a back flip in the air. My career had it's ups and downs, but here I am, writing this from the hospital. Here's my story...  
  
My first night. I remembered coming out to some Kid Rock music in the first match on Raw! I was to team up with Al Snow to battle Steve Blackman and Mideon. Al Snow came out to huge boos, seeing how he had attacked Blackman on SmackDown. Mideon had always been talking of a "New presence." Yep, he was talking about me. Unfortunantly, I was booed too. The match started out as me and Blackman. The only instruction we had was I was to lose. Nothing else. So I had starting beating on Blackman, but he over-powered me and shuffle side kicked me down. He then threw Mideon in. I took the oppurtonity when they were arguing to German suplex Mideon. He was down and I tagged Al. Al ran in and Mideon easily beat on him. I knew I couldn't be team with this idiot so I Dementia Dropped Snow. Then I attacked Mideon and Blackman helped. We left the ring together to a chorus of tremendous applause.   
  
In the backstage area, I was talking to X-Pac. He gave me some pointers and I went in search of Blackman. When I realized he had left, I left as well. Once home, I went to sleep. On Wednesday, I got on a plane to Seattle. I couldn't wait. I already had a shot at the European title. I sat with the champ on the plane, Test, and talked about our match. Test was to win, but we agreed to form an alliance. As for Blackman? I wasn't sure. I got off the plane and went straight to the arena. I warmed up a bit and ran into Blackman. He wanted an alliance. I told him of my plans. He didn't look too happy.  
  
When it was my turn, I came out to my music, "Fists of Rage," and the crowd was sorta undecided of me. I waited in the ring until the familiar music of Test hit. He came out and the match started. It was No DQ, so I brought it to the outside. I hit his head on the Announcer's table and dropkicked him into the ring steps. I went for a Dementia Drop from the table but he moved. Let me tell you, that hurts. Trust me. Blackman came out of the crowd with a trash can. I didn't notice cause I was still out, but he put me on the announcer table and jumped off the turnbuckle onto me. Wow, the pain was unbearable. Test then threw me into the ring. And of course pinned me: 1.2.3. He helped me up and we held each other's hands high. We double-teamed Blackman and went backstage. Vince applauded us as we entered his office. We just smiled and went to the locker room. I got out of my wrestling outfit: Black jeans, tank top with black on bottom and red on top with jagged center, and trenchcoat I wore out to the ring, and got my usual clothes on. I watched the rest of the matches and was surprised when Blackman was in the main event. After his match he called me out. I went out and he was acting all cool then hit me with the mic. This was NOT planned. He kept hitting me, and broke my arm with a trash can. That was the first time I went to the hospital. I stayed there for 6 months. Test would come by occasionaly and I would watch WWF. The only bad thing about my rivalry with Blackman is that it was a REAL rivalry.   
  
After I got out of the hospital I came back on SmackDown and battled Blackman. I won and got number one contendership for the Intercontinental Belt. I was so excited after the match. I was going to be in the pre-main event at Judgement Day!   
  
I would like to interupt my story right now. I apoligize for the little description in some of this, but I don't care to write all that happened.  
  
Anyways, It was Judgement Day, I was set to fight Benoit. And I was pumped. I went out to the ring to a huge pop. Benoit came out to boos. The battle was a cage match. We threw each other around and he even got his headbutt off the cage. But we were both knocked out. Then Test came out and attacked Benoit. Of course, Blackman came out and I Dementia Dropped him off the cage. Test dragged me onto Benoit and I won the match! I would have been really excited, except for the fact that Benoit was supposed to win.  
  
Afterthoughts: For God's sake, tell me I should sequel. I apoligize for my earlier failures. But I thought this one was pretty good. Please review?   
  



	2. Damien's injury

Stuff: I own Damien. That's it. And everything related to him. I own nothing else.  
  
I walked into Vince's office. He stared at me and got up. "Mr. Damien, is it? Mr. Damien, If you think you can just go beating anyone, I am going to put you into a street fight match with a mystery opponent. And I'm not specifing who wins. Good day." I walked out of his office. I was confident I was going to win with Test on my side, but something still bothered me. I watched Raw; I had already been out, as special referee. The Big Show had made a huge alliance. Undertaker, Kane, Rock, Big Show, and the returning Deisel and Razor Ramon. I chuckled. Vince must be insane making that group. The Rock never got along with any of them and none of it seemed logical. But they kicked some major "assage." I suddenly knew who my street fight opponent was.  
  
SmackDown started off with the usual wrestlers running their mouths. My match was main event, and none of the new group were in any matches. I knew why. I came out on my cue, but not very excitedly. Test then came out and sat at the announcer table. Then the dreaded music hit. "Weeeeeeeeeeell! Well if ya smell what the Rock is cooking! Keep Rollin rollin rollin rollin!" All 6 member ran out and Big Show got in the ring. The match started with me getting some lucky flips on him, but he gave me a boot to face and hit me with a stop sign. I blacked out. When I opened my eyes, Kane, Undertaker, and Test were fighting Show, Diesel, Razor, and Rock. I wondered what happened but got up and joined the fight. Then the huge brawl was split into 4 fights: Me and Show, Kane and Razor, Taker and Rock, and Test and Diesel. I was by far the smallest one. I got a Dementia Drop on Show who was lieng on a trash can for the win. I got up with blood streaming my face. My 3 partners helped me to the back.  
  
A couple weeks went by with the two groups constantly fought. It went this way for a month until the PPV. This is when the fueds were to end. Me vs. Show, Taker vs. Rock, Test vs. Diesel, and Kane vs. Razor. I was defending my IC Belt and it was another cage match. I will try to explain this match in full detail, because this was the match that put me in this hospital.  
  
Show came out to a chorus of boos. He did his chokeslam sign and leaned in the corner. I ran out to my music and got in the ring. The cage fell quickly and we began to brawl. I kneed him in the stomach and he quickly countered with a pile driver. I felt my back crunch but I chose to keep fighting. Show dominated most of the match. He threw me into the side of the cage and I stumbled backward. I turned and his boot connected with my face. I could feel the cold red blood running down my face. He sat me on the turnbuckle and climbed the cage. He then reached with his massive arm and grabbed my neck. He then show-stopped me onto the mat. I felt my back crunch again and I cried out. But Show didn't care. Test ran out and climbed over the cage. He had just lost to Diesel and now was trying to redeem himself. I slowly climbed the cage and swung on the top of it. I couldn't quite make it over though. Show saw this and chokeslammed Test quickly. He then climbed the cage and lifted me over his head. He then considered his options. Throw me into the ring for good damage and win, or throw me out onto the floor for total damage and lose. I guess he didn't care about the belt as much as I and he threw me to the outside. I felt like Mick Foley. But then when i landed, my back gave a final crunch and I yelled in pain. I saw Test beating on Show until the cage lifted and he slid out and lifted me up. The EMTs ran over and Test helped me on it. They put a neck brace on me and put me in an ambulance. Test rode in the ambulance with me, and I would've laughed when I saw that he had brought the IC belt, but my back hurt to much.  
  
Once at the hospital, I was rushed into an ER. I blacked out. I had an odd dream of George Clooney as my doctor. When I awoke, Test, Kane, and Undertaker were sitting by my bed. They were extatic when I groaned. "Dude you've been knocked out for a week!" I noticed Tag team belts on Taker and Kanes waists. I smiled awkwardly. "Good job." They snickered and helped me sit up. It hurt still, but felt good to move. I looked around me. Usual hospital room. The guys eventually left and I rest a bit.  
  
A few weeks went by and I was gradually getting better. The doctor said it was a miracle. That's when I began writing in this notebook. That's all that's happened to this point, and I am supposed to get out soon.  
  
Notes: Yea, I realize my fics are short, but I like short fics. And please review. Wow I can't believe I already sent this one out. What will Damien do to Big Show? Will he get revenge? This means you have to read my future fics. Oh yea, and ideas for things in the fics or compliments or ideas for new fics are deeply appreciated. 


	3. The RTC Evolution

Too much had happened. I wasn't really in the storylines and didn't care about anyone. Everyone had gone to better things. Even Destiny was doing so much better than I. I sat in my locker room pondering this. Molly was next to me, worried. I worried her because my career was dwindling again and I was on the verge of being fired. But then at last, I saw my opening.   
  
The RTC music filled the air and Val, Bull, Goodfather and Ivory walked to the ring. For weeks they had been watching superstars, looking for a new leader. I was good friends with all four. They were really nice backstage, and Steven was a very cool guy. Anyway, I knew they had been watching me and I longed for the position. Ivory was on the mic. "Tonight we finally have the verdict. Tonight you will see the new Right to Censor leader. In fact, let's bring him out now! D'lo!" He came out with a strange look on his face. "You think that D'Lo Brown is going to join the RTC? You must be crazy bitch." Ivory looked hurt. Then my music hit and I walked out in a suit. D'Lo and I didn't know each other, but he gave me a secret smile. I grabbed his mic. "If you think that these bright stars in the ring don't deserve the best leader you can find, you're wrong." We began brawling and then RTC joined me and we had him on the edge of the ramp. I climbed part way up the titan tron. Goodfather had D'Lo in a powerbomb and I jumped off and dropkicked D'Lo to the bottom on the fall. The new RTC all hugged and went backstage. First thing I did was find the usual gang. As soon as I entered the room fell silent. Then Edge started laughing, and eventually we were all laughing.   
  
SmackDown was m big promo. I was in the ring before Val's IC match. "As we all know, New York city is full of sinners. But with RTC's help, you CAN be forgiven, as I was. It's about time they had a forceful leader. And I am just that. So now, without further or due, from Las Vegas, Nevada, weighing in at 240 pounds. He is 6'2", he is, Vaaaaaallllll Venis!" Val came out to tremendous booing. He slid in the ring and we shook hands. Before I could introduce Kane, the Dudley Boyz came out. Buh buh had a mic. "Here we are at the #1 Dudleyville spot in America, and you say it's full of sinners? D von!!!!!!" The crowd went crazy. "GET THE TABLES!" Dvon ran down dragging a table and Buh Buh was already in the ring. Val started to work on him in the corner. Then D von brought the table in. I kicked him and set the table up. I lied Dvon on the table and climbed the rope. Suddenly Kanes music hit and he ran down. While I was distracted I heard a splinter and looked in the ring. Val had been 3Ded through the table. When I looked back at Kane. He grabbed my throat and chokeslammed me down. Then Test, X-Pac, and Justin ran down in suits and attacked Kane. The new RTC staggered back up the ramp.  
  
After a few weeks, we had a powerful group. Me and Goodfather were tag champs. Bull was hardcore. Night after night after night we would kick and get kicked.   
  
I was talking to Test quietly in the locker room. "Tonight, the plan goes into action." He grinned, and I left it at that for now.   



	4. RTC Break Up (Almost everyone else broke...

Finally it had happened.Bull was working closely with X-Pac, Ivory with Test, and Val with Justin. My plan was ready to take place.  
  
The entire RTC was in the ring doing promos. Then I got the mic. "Tonight one RTC member will be kicked out. And that member is.." But before I could finish Vince's music hit. He stood on the ramp. "Ah, the RTC. My own private band of an army to rid the WWF of my opponents. Well tonight is a special night. Tonight the entire RTC will face... the Undertaker." Perfect match.  
  
After we were in the ring, Undertaker came out and stood in his corner. We instantly charged him. At first he fought us off, but the numbers were too overwhelming. X-Pac x-factored him and Val hit the money shot. Then I pulled off the key factor in my plan. I shoved X-Pac. He shoved back,and Bull attacked me. Test attacked Bull. Goodfather attacked Test. Ivory attacked Goodfather. Then I attacked Val. The entire RTC was brawling in the ring. Undertaker looked at me and I smiled. He laughed and grabbed Justin and gave him his Last Ride for the win. While Undertaker went backstage I remembered something. All the RTC wore their original wrestling attire under the suits just in case. I ripped my shirt off and pulled the khakis off, revealing my gray tanktop and black tights. The others ripped theirs off to reveal their clothes. Then was we one-by-one staggered up the ramp, I saw Goo- no- Godfather prancing in the ring. I slid in and we paraded with the tag belts. Then his music hit and we went backstage.   
  
I had taken the RTC apart. I didnt just throw some stupid plan together, I filled in the spaces between them and expanded the gaps. When I went backstage, every superstar was running around partying. They all cheered for me. I didn't think I did anything that great. I saw Kaite and Molly and made my way to them. I kissed Molly and hugged Kaite. Then Kaite dragged us away from the giddy superstars into the Holly locker room. "Guys.. Im kinda worried. Vince has been hinting at putting me in a match with some tough guys." "Aw thats bullshit!" I screamed. Just then Vince walked in. "Well if it isn't my favorite wrestlers!" "What the hell do you want?" He grinned. I knew that grin. Trouble. "On SmackDown, Molly you will face Chyna in a first blood match, Kaite will fight Rhyno in a hardcore match, and Damien..." He paused. The two Hollys looked ready to attack Vince. "You will fight Rage in a TLC match!" I was ready to charge him but I felt a huge hand on my shoulder. I didn't look to see who it was but Vince quickly backed out of the room. I looked up into Kev's face. "Hey thanks... and Congrats on your recent title run." "Hey man, congrats to you with that belt. I here Vince is going to pick a partner for Rage in your match. I hope you and Godfather can pull this off." He left and Kaite was sitting, furious. Molly was pacing. We knew this was bad. TLC?! Rage could kick my ass, I knew. He was pretty damn intimidating. I just looked at the two Hollys and sighed. "We better train."   
  
(Kaite Holly is MollyHollyHolics creation and I mean nothing by using her.. shes awesome god bless ;P) 


	5. TLC massacre!

(Damien belongs to me, Rage - T Bond, and Kaite- Molly Hollyholic. I thank T Bond for letting me use his character and I will talk to Molly Hollyholic.. she said anyone can use her.. im not using her smutty so NYAH!! Anyway, all credit for the made up characters goes to their respective owners. Enjoy)  
  
We had been training and preparing for the rest of the week. When Smackdown came around, We were all worried. Molly's match was first. Chyna was proudly strutting around the ring when Molly timidly slid in. The match started with Chyna throwing Molly around. Then she brought the chair in. She held it up, ready to smack it on Molly's forehead. But Molly ducked the chair shot. My heart was in my throat as I watched. Just then a masked man slid Molly the ring bell. As the man walked up the ramp, Molly hit Chyna with the bell and the blood came. Molly couldn't believe she had done that. She covered her mouth with her hand and tears formed in her eyes. Chyna struggled up and backed Molly into the corner. Just then the infamous music hit and Raven ran out. He hit a DDT on Chyna and helped Molly backstage. When we had her on the couch I looked Raven in the eyes. "Listen Damien, I wasn't the masked man and I only want to help you. A way of saying sorry." I smiled at him and he hung out at my locker room. Test was there with us, nurturing his hurt elbow. X-Pac was in there too. My group of friends had become more elite, but I was still friends with the others, but they had problems of their own, so it was just me, Test, X-Pac, Molly, Kev, Godfather and Kaite. Seven isn't big, is it? No I don't think so. Finally after some more matches it was Kaite's match. Test accompanied her to the ring and Rhyno came out. He slid in the ring and the match started. Kaite ran out of the ring. Then the masked man ran out and hit Rhyno with a chair. He then slid a table in and swantoned him through it! The man covered Rhyno and ran backstage with the hardcore belt. Kaite quickly covered Rhyno. As soon as the ref gave Kaite the win, Rhyno got up and chased Kaite, only to be caught in the face with Test's boot. Then Test carried Kaite to the back. None of them wanted this TLC match but tough titty said the kitty huh?   
  
I was impatiently waiting by the curtain, wishing to still have my tag belt. But it was hanging above the ring. Rage stood by me. "Hey Rage, good luck in the match." He raises an eyebrow "Save it for yourself." "Hey I'm just being…" "Listen, if you don't want your ass kicking to be worse, shut it!" I was relieved when my music hit. I quickly ran down the ramp. Then Godfather followed. Finally, Rage stepped onto the ramp with a mic. "I know there are obvious choices for a partner, but right now I don't really give a damn." He threw the mic down and walked down the ramp. Suddenly, Friday's music hit and he stepped on the ramp. He had a mic. "Hey there Rage buddy! I'm your partner!" Rage was about to go back up the ramp but I attacked him from behind. We brawled and eventually scurried into the ring. Two tables and one ladder were already set up. Godfather helped me set Rage on one table and made sure he stayed as I climbed the ladder. I motioned for the Dementia Drop. But before I could do it, Friday was opposite me and shoved me off. Rage rolled of the table and I went right through it. Godfather chased after Rage as he climbed the ladder. I grabbed a rung and pulled myself to a stand. A pain was shooting through my left arm. I looked up and saw Godfather throw off Rage's knee brace and slammed the knee onto the ladder. Rage screamed and Friday shoved him off the ladder. I moved in the knick of time and he landed on the mat in pain. I climbed up after Friday. He was trying to push Godfather off. But he caught sight of me and kicked me off. As I hit the mat, the masked man ran in. He had his belt and hit Godfather with it. He fell and Friday grabbed the mask. Steve Blackman! I struggled up and saw Rage up. Rage gave Steve an Inner-Rage and pinned him. I pushed Friday's ladder over and it crashed onto Rage's back. He gave a lurch and rolled, holding his knee. I was impressed, he was still moving and struggling to get up. He sure as hell was relentless. Friday was nurturing his arm and I sat another ladder up. I started climbing, Rage was climbing the opposite side. We were both limping up it. As we both reached the top, We tried to shove the other off. Suddenly I saw Steve push the ladder over. We both flew off the ladder. I was crushed in between the two fallen ladders and Rage went through a table. Neither one of us could move. Godfather chased Steve to the back. Friday set a ladder up and a few tables. As he did this, Rage and I managed to set up the other ladders and began climbing. Friday climbed the third. We were all at the top, trying to get the other two off. I had my left hand grasping a belt and the other on Fridays shoulder. I pushed off the ladder as it fell and swung over the belts, kicking Friday and taking his spot on the ladder. Rage and I struggled for a bit until finally, I felt the firm shove as I fell off the ladder, past the ropes, and on the floor outside the ring. Godfather ran back to the ring and EMTs put me on a stretcher. I watched the match as I was carried. Rage jumped off the ladder and took out Godfather. As they took me backstage, I tried to get off. Other people always went back to the ring, and I'll be damned if I don't! Finally I say my comrades persuade the EMTs to let me go back, ala Kane. Test was stressing but I limped onto the ramp. The ring had 6 ladders up and quite a few tables. I limped to the ring and saw Friday sprawled out where the broken announcer table was. Rage was limping up a ladder. Godfather was climbing up another. I slid in the ring. I looked at the configuration of the ladders. If I shoved a certain ladder over, Rage's ladder would fall over, but so would Godfather's. I was left with one option. I began climbing a ladder. Since the other two didn't have the small rest I did, we all made it to the top at the same time. Godfather and I double teamed Rage. But he fought back strong. I felt my ladder shake and I looked down. Friday shoved over that certain ladder and Rage and Godfather both fell, crushed by the others ladder. Rage instantly rolled out of the ring and lay hurt outside the ring. Godfather was out. Friday scaled a ladder and glared at me. We began to exchange blows. Then he caught me in the face and I had to jump onto his ladder as mine fell onto the ladder that was covering Godfather. Fortunately, he had rolled out and was out, sitting in the turnbuckle. As Friday tried to kick me off, the ladder stood unevenly and fell over. My side was falling. The ladder fell onto my former ladder, making me a ladder sandwich. The pain I was going through was worse than my cage match. Friday climbed the last ladder. Then he looked down. Rage was in the ring and Godfather accidentally knocked him onto the ladder that covered me. Godfather couldn't move much, and Friday decided to give Rage his finisher. He moonsaulted off the ladder in a Friday NightX Out and onto Rage. That hurt like hell. As Friday dizzily rolled off, Godfather had climbed up the ladder. He grabbed the belts and Friday shoved the ladder over. Godfather fell through a table, holding the belts. We had won!! But I saw Rage move. He bolted up and attacked Friday, eventually Inner-Raging him through a table. He stumbled to the back. I saw my gang run out. Molly instantly pushed the ladder off me and gave me a big hug. I yelped, I was still in severe pain. Test helped me to the back. I couldn't see Godfather but I was sure he was being helped as well. We were safely in the locker room and everyone was silent. The only sound came from Molly and Kaite tending to our wounds and Test pacing. There was an intense silence. I refused to go on an ambulance and Godfather did as well. Nobody objected, but my pain was unreal. I knew this wouldn't be the last time I crossed paths with Rage. But right now, I want Blackman.  
  
(Bam! There ya go! Oh yea.. Friday is owned by T Bond and full credit goes to him. Please review!!!!!!!)  



	6. A Well Deserved (short) Triple Crown cel...

Vince said I had a match on Heat. I had an IC title shot against Kane. Just my luck huh. To make matters worse, guess whos hosting?   
  
I was backstage punching the hell out of punching bag. Kane walked in. "Hey Dam!" "Oh hey Glen." "I want you to win tonight." I stopped what I was doing and looked at him. "I couldn't do that to you Kane." "No no.. see we all love to spit in the face of Vinnie Mac and nothing would make him squirm more than you being successful." "But what about you?" "I have bigger fish to fry." "Well if you really want to let me win.. I'm honored.. this is your decision." "Make it believable." "You KNOW we can do that!" With a snicker, he left and I sat to watch Heat. Blackman's music hit and he stepped on the stage with Scotty Too Hotty. They did a slightly humorous act. I had a bug urge to run on stage and attack Steve but I knew I couldn't do that. So when they went backstage, I saw Blackman pass my room. I ran out and attacked him. He was startled and a referee hurried over. I hit him with his own kendo stick and he fell back. I continued hitting him and pinned him. 1…2…3! I took the battered belt and locked myself in my locker room.  
  
At last when Kane went to the ring, I grabbed my belts and went to the curtain. My music hit and I came out. I put the belts by Fink and slid into the ring. Kane instantly pounced and the match began. He threw me to the ropes and gave me a big boot. Then he side slammed me. My injuries were still hurting and he noticed and went easier. Then when he went on the top for the clothesline, I caught him in a rock bottom, set his head, and suplexed him into a pin. 1…2.. no! The Big Red Machine then swooped me down and pinned. 1…2…no! The crowd was beginning to get into the match and I did the Ho Train to Kane. He went down and I went top rope. I connected with the Dementia Drop and won. I had 3 belts! I couldn't believe it. After my horrible time in the WWF I picked up 3 belts at once! I was sure Vince was pissed.   
  
When Blackman was out for the end of the show, he badmouthed me. I was going to run out there, but decided not to risk my hardcore title. I was ready for Raw!  
  
Vince explained to me that I would have to give up two belts. So I went to the ring and showed the footage of Vince telling me I had to give up two. I went on a little more and tried to decide what belts to give up. Finally, I had my decision. "This tag team belt will go to Godfather's close friend, D'Lo. And the hardcore will go to Kane." They came out and took the belts. Then we were told our matches. I had a ladder match against Steve. Of course, I was pissed. Molly got me to calm down with a long kiss and we cuddled. As I rested my head on hers, I got an idea that would rock the wrestling world.  



	7. Rude Awakening, New Challenge

Steve's music hit and he ran down the ramp and into the ring. He was ready for anything. Two ladders were in the ring. My music hit and I calmly walked to the ring and in. The match started and Steve went for my hurt arm. I tried to get him down but he just side kicked me into the corner. He started to climb a ladder, so I climbed the turnbuckle. When he was high enough, I jumped off and shoved his face into the ladder with a dropkick. He fell off and I got up. I looked down at him and grabbed his legs, crossed them, and twisted him into a sharpshooter. He tried frantically to get me to let go. But I held it tight. Then I gave up and left him there. I began climbing, then the Dudleyz ran out. I kept climbing, assuming they were going to help me. Wrong assumption. Bub buh grabbed my leg and I turned around, trying to kick him off. He grabbed me around the stomach and fell backwards. D-Von caught my head as we fell and I was 3Ded. I was wondering when my new friend would arrive and help me as the Dudleyz helped Steve climb the ladder. He was about to grab the belt when the music finally hit. The 3 were I awe at first and didn't move until Bret Hart slid into the ring, and they panicked. "Sorry I'm late Damien." He whispered. I wheezed an answer and the Dudleyz started to attack Bret. But he threw D-Von out and got Buh buh in the sharpshooter. Steve wasn't sure what to do. While he watched Bret, I rolled over and climbed the other ladder. He noticed me and we started pushing each other. The last thing I needed was to fall off a ladder. But his martial arts were too much, and I fell. Fell down, down onto the mat. My earlier back injury was bothered and my arm was still hurt. Steve grabbed the belt and quickly left. I was now titleless. Vince would take advantage.. make my life hell again… I pondered this but as I was helped backstage by Raven and Molly, I realized I didn't care. As long as I have my friends and Molly I didn't care. Sappy, I know, but it was true.  
  
Tuesday, SmackDown tapings. And I was asleep in my locker room. I awoke with a startle as I felt an ice cube on my neck. "Kevin you dick!" "Hey sorry man.. *snicker* sorry.." "What's so funny?!" "Uhm nothing" I growled and made sure I didn't have bed head. I looked at the monitor. My interview was soon and I waited for Coach. He finally came in and let out a small laugh. "What?!" "Uh.. were you sleeping?" "Yea why?" He snickered again and shook his head. He began by asking me about Steve Blackman. "Well I'll tell you this much, if Steve wants to bring in his two friends the Dudleyz, then I can find a team and I challenge them to a 6 man tag." "Will there be a stipulation?" "Damn right there will be! If my team wins, I get my gold back." Coach nodded and said. "One last question. Can you explain the Bret Hart issue?" "Of course Jonnie. I contacted Bret and told him to get his ass down here. You won't see him on a regular basis, I just wanted Steve to learn a lesson." "Thank you Damien." " Run off now… I need a team…" I put my hand to my chin, as if in thought, and I realized why everyone kept laughing at me. "Kevin you asshole! You put shaving cream on my face!" I chased after him as Coach left. But I was still chasing him. Raven tripped him and I jumped on his back. We all fell down laughing. I wiped the shaving cream off my face. Raven spoke. "So I'm guessing we are your team?" "No I need something that will surprise the fans…any ideas?" "Pick two people you respect." "Respect.. hey I know!" And I rushed out of the room in search of my maybe partners, leaving Raven and Kevin in wonder.  



	8. The Knife That Kills

Steve and the Dudleyz were already in the ring when my music blared. I stood o the ramp, waiting. I had a mic. "Don't think I like these two superstars, they are just great wrestlers and can kick ass." As I finished, the Olympic music blared and Kurt came out and stood by me. He knew this was only for one match. More music blared and Rhyno came out. The three of us walked to the ring and Kurt slid in. I stood on the apron with Rhyno. Kurt was in with D-Von. D-Von had Kurt down and tagged Buh buh in. He began to kick Angle and yelled at us. Rhyno tried to get in and the ref stopped him. D-Von went up top. "Wazzzzup?!" They hit the oddly gay and old move. Kurt scurried to our corner and tagged Rhyno. Buh buh quickly tagged D-Von in. Rhyno gored him and tagged me. D-Von tagged Blackman. I smiled evilly and rammed him into the corner. I set him on the top and suplexed him off. Then I signaled for the Dementia Drop and went top rope. Just as I was coming down, he did a strange roll and small packaged me. The Dudleyz attacked my partners and they brawled ringside. 1…2…3. Steve quickly left the area with the Dudleyz. Just for kicks, I attacked Kurt and left him in a blood puddle.   
  
"Good job Dame!" "What the hell Molly, I lost!" "Well you tried." "In this business, trying doesn't mean shit, it's winning." "No, listen Damien. The crowd loves you. I love you! Nobody cares if you lose or win, title or no title, you are a great wrestler and they pay to see you." I was sitting in my locker room and Molly was standing in front of me. I let what she said sink in. "Yea, you're right. What's the main event?" "Triple H against Nash. Why? Oh no Damien, don't go out there." "They pay to see me and they are going to get their money's worth!"   
  
I didn't care what was happening in the match, I ran out anyways with a pipe. Kev threw HHH to the ropes and I bounced the pipe against his back. Triple H fell and Kev gave him a jackknife powerbomb. 1…2…3. Kev was the #1 contender. I slid in and raised his arm in sweet victory. We went backstage and partied with Raven.  
  
I woke up in a hotel room. I felt dizzy and sat up. I looked around the room. I couldn't tell where I was, but the smell of fried eggs reached my nostrils. I wandered into the kitchen and saw Molly humming to herself. I put my arms around her and she jumped. "It's me Molly chill out." "Jesus Damien you scared me!" She giggled. "Smells good." "Thank you, sit down at the table." I sat and rubbed my eyes awake. Molly put the plate in front of me. I kissed her and she sat with her own. Mmmm mmm those eggs were damn good. When we finished, we cuddled on the couch. It was still early and she fell asleep in my arms. I gently laid her down on the couch, grabbed my coat and left. I got in my car quickly and left for Raven's house. We were in Atlanta where Raven was born. When I got there he let me in and we played cards awhile. He was hosting Heat on Sunday and we discussed it. Pretty boring. Afterwards, we hung out by the swimming pool. He sat beside it, tanning. I was swimming when Chyna walked towards the pool. "Hey Raven can I dip in?" "Go ahead Chy." She slipped her robe off, revealing the two piece swimming wear. "Grr Chyna, very grr." "Oh hey Damien didn't see ya!" "I'll race ya across the pool." She slid in and glared at me. "You're on!" We messed around for awhile and eventually started the wrestling bit. I jumped off the side and caught her by suprise, taking her under. After a struggle, Raven poked his head under with an urgent look. I surfaced and saw Molly with tears down her face. "You left me at the hotel so you could fool around with HER?!" "Molly" "No I don't want to hear it. Go to hell Damien!" She stormed away before I could explain. Chyna looked grim. Raven looked guilty. I don't know how I looked, but I felt like a knife had slid into my heart.  



	9. The Slut Returns

"Molly we did nothing!" I was rushing to keep up with her in the Heat hall. "Paul said differently!" "Paul? Paul Wight? Of course he'd say that!" "No not Paul W- listen, just leave me alone." I stopped and let her walk on. Luckily, I didn't have a match so I left the arena.   
  
On Raw I was in my locker room alone. I was still trying to figure out who this Paul is when Vince was in the ring. "Sure, Kevin Nash has a title match at the pay per view this Sunday, but I think Austin should defend tonight, against HHH!' HHH.. Paul.. Paul! Title match? Great. That bastard was going to PAY.   
  
Austin's music blared but I was going to run out later in the match. Austin slid into the ring and HHH's music hit. He came out.. with Molly!!! She stood ringside as HHH slid into the ring and the match started. There was a knock at my locker room door. "Come in!!" Whoever it was quickly slid in and shut the light off. The only light was the monitor glowing against the wall. Still, I could clearly see Lita almost naked walking toward me with a devilish smile. "What do you want?" I snapped. "Oh Damien, calm down." She slid her right forefinger down my chest lustfully. "I'm not in the mood." "Shut up." She bent down and pulled me into a deep kiss. I was still out of shock mostly. I pushed her away. "Lita stop it. What do you want?" "I just want you, Damien." "Me. You want me. Well I'm taken so shoo fly." "Taken? By Molly? She seems to have a thing for HHH." "I am not going to put up with this shit today." "Well I guess it's bad that I just handcuffed you to the bench, huh?" "What..? Oh dammit!" She slapped another pair from my wrist to hers. "Now we're together." She locked the door and pushed me onto the bench. "Go the fuck away Lita this isn't funny!" She kissed me again but I couldn't push her away due to the fact that both of my wrists were handcuffed to something. Oh god, I thought, this is bad. I muffled an objection but she still wouldn't let me go. Finally I managed to kick my legs up and she stumbled back, also yanking my wrist. "Ahhhh!" She pushed me back down onto the bench and climbed on top of me. God damn I've heard of guys doing this to girls, but this is fucking ridiculous. She started to unbutton my shirt, but just then Raven kicked the door open. "Raven help!" He instinctively raised his fists, then realized the situation and shut the door. "Lita where's the damn key?" She grinned and we both knew it was somewhere we didn't want to touch. Luckily she pulled it out herself and unlocked the cuffs. Raven shoved her into the hall. "Damien you alright?" "Just a bit shaken up." "Ah you're fine." "Yea." I looked at the monitor. Oh shit the match was already over! HHH burst into the room. "Damien you fucker you let Molly be put through a table!" "What?!" "What the hell were you doing that was so damn important?" I gave Raven a look. Molly slid into the room with a hurt look. Great now either I told them what happened or lose Molly possibly forever. I saw a looming figure behind HHH give me a questioning look, in which I nodded. Kevin grinned his all-too-devilish grin and attacked HHH. Molly slammed the door shut. "Well Damien?" I explained everything, from Chyna to Lita to Raven helping me. Everything. When I was done she nodded. "Forgive me?" "Damien I shouldn't have to.. you did nothing wrong… I'm the stupid one…" "No don't say that." Raven rolled his eyes. "Kiss already!" Molly blushed and I stood up and kissed her. Very deep, passionate kiss. We would spend the rest of the night together, but still we did not do anything rational. (AN: *coughTBondRagecough*)  
  
The Smackdown tapings and I still had no match. But Lita did, against Kaite. I accompanied Kaite to the ring and Lita began to beat on Kaite. I had a wee bit of anger in me and I wanted to take it out on Lita. So when Lita went for the moonsault I waited until the ref looked away and I shoved her off outside the ring and landed a perfect Dementia Drop. I then threw her into the ring and Kaite cradled her for the win. If only I knew how the night would end…   
  
  



	10. Test has a crush, Damien gets crushed (a...

I was in my locker room, whistling to myself, when Vince stepped in with that grin I oh so hated. "Well it appears you didn't have any regrets attacking Lita. Good…good…" "Vince what is it." "oh I decided to give you a match.. a table match." "What's the catch?" "Catch? There is no catch. Do you accept this match?" "Well hell yea I accept it." "Good." And he left. I knew there was a catch, there had to be.   
  
My music hit and I anxiously stepped out. I had a bad feeling so I just ran to the ring and slid in. Then the music I knew well hit… and Molly came out! Then it showed a clip on the ovaltron of me accepting the match. Molly had that painful look on her face again. This is bullshit, I thought. Vinnie Mac has struck again. APA music hit and they followed Molly out. They stood ringside and Molly timidly slid in. A table was already set up and I had an idea to backfire Vince. I laid onto the table and told Molly to put me through it. "you mean you wanted this match so you can prove it was an accident?" "Wow brains and beauty.. me like." "Damien I couldn't…" "Well there is no way your going through it." She sighed and started to talk to Bradshaw. He nodded and distracted the referee and Farooq slid into the ring. "Damien you are crazy you know that?" "Yep now put me through the damn thing." I climbed off and he Dominated me through it. I blacked out.   
  
My vision slowly returned and I saw Mark looking down at me. "Hey Damien nice to see you keeping the tradition." I snickered and sat up. Raven, Molly, Kaite, Mark, Glen, and Test were all in the hotel room. "Jesus Christ what time is it?" Molly giggled. "2 in the morning." "God damn.. I have a headache.." Mark grinned. "I'm not surprised after you were attacked after the match." "Attacked? I was fucking blacked out!" "You think Steve cares?" "Not Blackman again. God dammit." I looked around the room again. Raven was playing SmackDown 2 with Molly… and Molly was winning. Kaite was asleep. Mark and Glen were playing poker. I saw Test leaning against a wall watching Raven. But then he glanced at Kaite with that dovey look I knew too well. Holy shit, Test has a crush on her! I grinned to myself and drifted to sleep.  
  
When I awoke, everyone was gone but Test. He was laying awake in the other bed. "Hey Andy you ok?" "Yea…" Then I remembered last night. "So… you like Kaite?" "What?!" "Oh oh oh you DO have a crush!" "Oh shut up!" "Hey it's ok man." He hesitated. I quirked my eyebrow up at him. "Damien…" "Yea??" "…nevermind…" I looked at him strangely, shrugged, and got up. With a yawn I looked at the alarm clock. 3:00. "Damn… where did they go?" "They went to some club. They should be back soon." "Ok when they get back I want you to talk to Kaite." He quickly stood up. "Oh no. No no no no annnnnd no!" "OK I will then!" "Damien you prick." I shrugged and sat down at the Playstation.   



End file.
